


Summer Rain falls on the Apple Branches...

by LexasFluffyUnicorn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Eating out, F/F, Fluff, Smut, commercial break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexasFluffyUnicorn/pseuds/LexasFluffyUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some delicious Clexa smut. Probably what happened during the commercial break...<br/>Inspired by the love scene in 307... hope I didn't ruin it by mentioning 307.<br/>Whatever, enjoy!</p><p>P.S. Part two is coming soon, you know, Clarke's turn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The afternoon was warm and sunny and the light fell through the windows of Lexa's bedroom, enveloping the bodies of the two lovers in a warm shade of gold. "You are trembling" Clarke said with a rather insecure smile on her face. Lexa was unable to speak, she just held one of her hands up, not to interrupt Clarke, but to show her how much she was indeed trembling. However, this wasn't even necessary, since it was easy to tell by the way she breathed. 

Clarke was amazed, she knew the Commander for quite some time but had never seen her like this before, not even close. She hugged Lexa, kissing her neck and while doing so, inhaled the scent of her skin and hair. "You smell so good" were the words she whispered into her ear. Then she started to whisper something really dirty in trigedasleng, dirty was Clarke’s speciality - in every meaning of the word. Lexa was shocked a little bit and she was wondering where Clarke learned that vocabulary, but right now, she had neither the nerves nor the interest to ask about it. Her heart skipped a beat and she almost passed out. "And you really have very soft skin." Clarke added. A soft and sweet sound escaped Lexa's throat. She tried desperately to undress Clarke, but was shaking way too much to be successful, so eventually Clarke had to help her. "You are so beautiful" Clarke whispered. 

Under usual circumstances Lexa would have started arguing that Clarke is way more beautiful than her, but in this very moment she didn't feel like protesting. Everything she needed now was the touch of her beloved Wanheda. No words were necessary, no resistance on her side, just the urge to finally be given the love and affection which is a primeval desire of every human being. She had just fallen onto the bed, her legs spread and Clarke in between them. Lexa couldn’t feel her head anymore, since all the blood made it’s way to different body parts. Lexa both loved and hated it. She hated to lose control over her body and mind, but she loved what she was feeling. Clarke kissed Lexa's neck and chest, thirsty and full of joy, she could feel Lexa’s pulse when nibbling gently on her soft skin. It must have been at a very unhealthily high rate. 

"Oh wow... you should ca..." was everything she managed to say when being interrupted by a kiss. Lexa wanted more - she needed more. Though it wasn’t quite obvious what exactly she wanted and needed. Just more love, more passion and more Clarke, and yes, Lexa would get what she needed and wanted. Clarke softly brushed over Lexa’s thighs with her hand and let her fingertips tenderly slide over the soft skin between them, slowly getting higher and higher. Teasing, loving and gentle, Clarke’s fingers made the first contact on with an usually forbidden area while the two women looked into each other’s eyes. Lexa shuddered, but before she could signalize that this was OK, Clarke pulled away. Simply because she was insecure. 

Enough - this had to stop Lexa thought. She would collapse soon if Clarke went on with this. So she grabbed Clarke’s hand, lifted her knee, spread her legs a tiny bit and guided it where it belongs. Clarke had never felt something so soft before in her life. She knew exactly what she was doing. Touching Lexa there was so addictive. Clarke rolled the folds of skin between her fingers, she softly unfolded, gently pulled, stroked and squeezed them. Lexa went to another state of consciousness, her eyes were half closed, her lips curled in a soft smile and she had a very hard time breathing. She enjoyed very much what Clarke was doing, but the flame inside of her burned with such overwhelming desire. She had the urge to erupt and burn internally. With all her strength left, she caught her shaking breath, the words barely managed to leave her mouth. 

Stumbling and shaking, Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand, pulled herself close to her and whispered "Clarke.... please..." Despite Clarke being quite sure what Lexa meant, she had to make sure it was really exactly that. "You want me to stop?" She asked, not entirely sure if she was mean to tease Lexa with that, bringing her in a very desperate situation. Lexa shook her head. "No... not... stop... please.... I want you."

Clarke smirked, proud by the fact she was almost reading Lexa's thoughts, but to be honest, it wasn't all too hard to read her in this situation. "Guide me, Lexa. Show me how you want me to do it." Clarke smiled when feeling the wetness slowly emerging from between the soft skin folds. Back on the Ark, she read in a book about warm summer rain dripping from fresh flower petals. She instantly remembered that line and knew that this must be exactly how it feels. 

Lexa was just so soft, wet and silky, it felt so delicious. Clarke explored deeper in between the folds and found the source of the warm summer rain, the entrance to Lexa’s body. While Clarke poked and traced it and let her thoughts wander about how these precious and silky skin folds would taste and feel on her lips and tongue, Lexa clenched the fur and sheets on the bed and started slowly moving her hips up and down while whispering “so… intense… yes… Clarke....more…” She moved her hips in circles, trying to get more skin contact. She was lost in passion, urging to be filled, impatient and therefor very un - Heda - like. 

“Clarke… I’m close… please… enter me.” Clarke smiled gently “yes.” Very soft and slow Clarke pushed into Lexa with one finger, however she didn't hurry but instead gently massaged these moist, soft and clenching insides while moving deeper and deeper inside. Lexa was so tight - Clarke immediately noticed and found it funny that she has such strong muscles literally everywhere. It was quite a bit of work and stretching to insert a second finger. Suddenly Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke - tight, clumsy and unexpected. 

“Hold… me…” she whispered into her ear, followed by a strong, loud moan. Lexa’s grip got softer, the same moment her insides released tension as well. Clarke looked into Lexa’s face and loved what she could see “I have never noticed until now how beautiful you are.” Clarke said before passionately kissing the woman she loved and brushing softly over her hair with her free hand. Lexa could still feel the fireworks inside her. She embraced Clarke again and wanted to feel her as close as somehow possible. Then she spread her legs and moved her hips upwards so that Clarke’s fingers would slide deeper into her - and hell they did slide really, really deep, hitting Lexa’s sweetest spot. A bolt of lightning struck Lexa with high voltage. It felt so intense, it was almost painful. Lexa couldn’t hold back anymore, she cried out in both pain and pleasure. 

The woman was a warrior - she knew how to control herself. Especially did she know how not to cry from pain in case of being wounded on the battlefield. She usually is in possession of full control over her body, mind and emotions. Usually - but in this very moment she lost ALL of it, and lesser could she care. She clenched her fists on Clarke's back and if she had longer fingernails, they would have left visible marks. Clarke loved it so much and was by now very aroused herself. She truly loves Lexa and finds her very beautiful and attractive, but in the very few moments she could pull out a thought she realized that this was the Commander she just defeated with her bare hands and metaphorically blew to the outer reaches of our solar system. 

Clarke gave Lexa a few moments to catch her breath, which wasn’t the easiest thing to do, since every muscle in her body was contracting rhythmically. She let out a very sweet and high pitched moan with each contraction. Clarke moved her hand. She wanted to remove her fingers from Lexa so she could hug her too, however Lexa didn’t let her. She grabbed Clarke’s hand and pushed her fingers back deep into her. The bedsheets under Lexa were soaking wet, literally drenched. “S….stay there… a little longer….” She managed to whisper quietly. Then her muscle tone got very soft, limp and as relaxed as somewhat possible. Lexa exhaled.

“Clarke… that was….” She said after some minutes, when her body eventually calmed down.  
“Hey!” Clarke said in a very amused tone. “What do you mean it WAS? We aren’t done yet, Hodnes. Not even close. And… could I have my hand back?” Clarke asked, but Lexa understood only half of what Clarke just said.  
“W...What did you call me?” Lexa asked, her eyes wide open and filled with tears.  
“I know what it means Lexa, and I mean it. My love. Now… would you mind giving me my hand back? It’s a bit hard to…. keep it that way” Clarke answered.  
“Oh sure! I’m sorry….” Lexa apologized.  
“Don’t you dare being sorry, Hodnes.” Was the answer she got without hesitation. 

Clarke turned her fingers around, gently sliding out of Lexa who started wrapping her legs around the waist of her lover. It wasn’t hard for Lexa, she moved as agile and elegant as a snake, her movements were incredibly smooth and skilled, she was a well trained warrior after all.  
Clarke lifted her hand from between Lexa’s legs and was suddenly shocked when she saw her fingers covered in a black, sticky substance. It wasn’t much, but since it was black immediately noticeable.  
“Huh… what is this?” Clarke asked while looking at her fingers - then she remembered the evening when Queen Nia poured Ontari’s blood over her face.  
“Clarke, I’m a Nightblood.” Lexa answered, and before she could proceed, Clarke interrupted her, seemingly shocked.  
“Oh no, Lexa please don’t tell me you…”  
“Shhhht.”  
“If I knew I would never…” Clarke said with a really worried and concerned sound in her voice.  
Lexa giggled and grabbed a white tissue from her nightdesk. “Then I would have been really foolish to tell you. Since this is exactly what I wanted.” She continued while wiping the black blood from Clarke’s fingers, however leaving quite visible traces of it under Clarke’s fingernails.  
“Now… did you say something about not done yet? I hope you didn’t change your mind. Really, don’t worry about that. Believe me. Trust me.”

Well, Clarke wouldn’t be Clarke if she in fact did not worry at all. But she also had a great intuition that told her Lexa, the way she looked right now must be one of the happiest people on this godforsaken earth. Clarke smiled, hugged Lexa and whispered in her ear “You know I believe you and trust you.”  
They shared a passionate, long and intimate kiss. Clarke broke away from it again to kiss her way down Lexa’s body. It was time for her to find out how delicious Lexa truly tastes.  
It didn’t take long for Lexa to find out what Clarke was up to and it made her blush a tiny bit. 

“Don’t look! Please... “ Lexa ordered. “You won’t put a kill order on me if I do it anyway.” Clarke commented. Clarke lifted Lexa’s legs and went with her head in between. At first she started kissing the inside of her thighs, kissing her way closer and closer to the place in which she wants to dive in. Against Lexa’s orders, she couldn’t help but to look and there she saw something very fascinating and unique. 

There were black veins under the surface of Lexa’s skin, especially in the areas where it was the most delicate. “Sorry that I look. But it’s just so beautiful!” Lexa buried her head in the pillow, seemingly embarrassed. “I told you not to!” But Clarke went actually a step further and asked Lexa to stay still since she was wiggling her hips in embarrassment. Lexa noticed that Clarke was obviously awestruck and amazed, she couldn’t fully understand why, but realized soon it was all in deepest admiration of her body. “I will let you explore…” Lexa said with a smile on her face. She would later get her revenge and was sure about it, Clarke wouldn’t be able to sit for days. 

There was no doubt about it, Clarke would later use the excuse of medical interest to avoid Lexa’s wrath. Because honestly she wanted to take a look at the deepest possible for pure selfish reasons. She gently parted the soft lips, making sure to touch everything she saw. When slightly opening and spreading Lexa’s entrance, she saw what she almost expected. Lexa’s epithelium was fully black and since she was dripping wet, it was shining in the rays of the sunlight. “Wow, now this is really beautiful and fascinating!” She couldn’t keep her mouth shut, she just had to tell Lexa, as if the poor one wasn’t embarrassed enough.  
“Clarke I’m gonna… kill you... “ 

“I’m not teasing you Lexa. Have you ever seen it? It’s all deep black. I really love how it’s shining.”  
“OK, wow… I didn’t know… and of course I have never seen it… how am I supposed to see my own…” 

Lexa started her sentence before she got interrupted by the mouth of a certain someone who was just too curious about the taste of black epithelium, without giving Lexa an appropriate warning. This was even more addictive than before, since now Clarke could feel, taste and inhale Lexa, and would be in the mood to do so for hours. Her scent was so intoxicating, Clarke got aroused from just inhaling. Lexa was dripping wet, the warm rain dripped out of her and ran down Clarke's chin until it eventually dropped on the sheets. Lexa couldn’t really hold back anymore. ”Clarke… I have to scream… please… it’s too much!” Clarke stopped for a second, to whisper against Lexa’s thigh “Hodnes, I want you to scream. Everybody in the tower has to hear you. Everybody has to know, so nobody will ever question our love for each other.” 

This was crazy she thought. No way she could let herself go and really scream her pleasure out. Forgotten and tossed aside were her good intentions, since Clarke unexpectedly thrusted two fingers into Lexa. At first she tried to hold her breath, but then upon releasing a waterfall of warm summer rain, her chants were heard in every corner of the Tower. The moans were loud and came from the bottom of Lexa’s lungs. Catching her breath, her eyes glassy and wide open. Clarke slid her fingers out once more, taking Lexa’s hand, so they could entwine each others fingers. 

Lexa pulled Clarke closer for a kiss, and did not fully realize that she just indirectly tasted a bit of herself. She would have asked herself the question if it was wrong to be turned on by the taste and scent of oneself if she had time, but she immediately felt the very familiar pressure of Clarke’s two fingers entering her, while the two women looked into each other’s eyes. Clarke had it easy this time since Lexa was very relaxed and her muscles had been stretched and soft from before. Clarke rolled to her left side and dragged Lexa a little bit, so they could look into each other’s eyes and hug each other tightly. Lexa even wrapped one leg around Clarke’s waist to be incredibly close, so they would have as much skin-to-skin contact as somehow possible. Also this way, Clarke’s fingers entered incredibly deep, which almost made Lexa insane. 

Clarke moved in and out very slow and gentle while looking at the more than satisfied expression on Lexa’s face. They continued for about one hour when suddenly Lexa decided to try another position. She turned herself around that her back would be facing Clarke. This was actually the first time Clarke saw the huge tattoo on Lexa’s back really close. 

“Wow.” she said. “Did that hurt you?” She asked. “Having a broken heart hurts more.” Lexa gave her answer without hesitation before grabbing Clarke’s poor, tired and exhausted hand for the last time this day, guiding her inside. Their bodies fit perfectly together. All of Lexa’s back touched all of Clarke’s front. 

They were so close, so unbelievable intimate. This position was so very arousing for Lexa, that she immediately erupted again. This time softer, gentler and while being held and hugged by Clarke, the woman who she loved and wanted to be together with since the very first time she saw her. This was a moment of ultimate perfection. Lexa exhaled, followed by a sweet and tiny moan. Clarke would have let her hand where it was a little longer, but she could barely feel it anymore. To see how much she could arouse and pleasure Lexa was something that filled Clarke with happiness and satisfaction. She knew that the pleasure would be returned to her later. 

For now she loved to touch and trace Lexa’s right arm, which gave Lexa goosebumps. Clarke remembered in agony that she and Octavia had to leave soon, but was silenced by Lexa, who obviously could not get enough of Clarke’s touch, the pleasure, the love, the affection and the intimacy she received and of course wanted to return. Clarke admired the tattoo on Lexa’s back and began tracing it with her fingers, that still had remains of dried black blood under the nails...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this second chapter took me so long. Well, what can I say about it. Clexa try to stop having sex but they fail terribly. Clarke neither keep her tongue in her mouth, nor can she keep her fingers out of Lexa. Lexa is the bottomest bottom to ever bottom.

Darkness has arrived and it's getting cold. Those who shiver the most are the ones undressed. Clarke doesn't shiver all too much, she usually feels boiling hot after a wild night. She's uncovered, her soft skin shining silver in the moonlight. Lexa is shivering a lot. No fur in the world is warm enough to make her feel cozy, but she isn't covered in fur - Clarke's body spooning hers is everything that has to keep her warm. The shadow of her lover's body keeps her from being illuminated by the moon.

The two might rest, but they are not asleep. "I'm cold, Clarke." Lexa whispered. With a smirk on her face, Clarke gently bit her neck, causing Lexa's goosebumps to rise even higher. "Then we should warm you up a little?" Clarke whispered in her ear. Lexa closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Breaking free from the hug, she turned around to look deep into Clarke's eyes.  
The moon was bright, so they could see each other perfectly illuminated. The feeling was different from the afternoon when they started making love. They could feel the fireworks inside their chests, hear their heartbeats raging in their heads. Now it was exciting, dark, almost ecstatic, when before it was gentle, soft and delightful. Lexa bends over Clarke so that she could whisper in her ear. "I've got something in my armoire. Third drawer, in a wooden box." Clarke smirked before getting up to get the wooden box Lexa had been talking about and Lexa licked her lips in anticipation. It didn't take Clarke long to find it and return to the bed. "Wow Lexa, do you have stones in there? It's super heavy." Clarke asked.  
"What do you usually say in such situations?" Lexa asked with a teasing smirk on her face. "Nailed it!"

"What do you need stones for?" Clarke's brow furrows. "Well, open." Lexa commanded, and Clarke did as she has been told.  
She couldn't believe her eyes at the sight of a huge toy and several polished stone pebbles inside it. Of course Clarke immediately understood what the purpose of these items was.  
"Where the hell did you get that stuff from, Lexa?" She asked in amazement, eager to try them out herself.  
"I better don't tell you, it would ruin the mood probably." Lexa sassed.  
"But... are you using it frequently?"  
Lexa sighed at the question. "There isn't... I mean there wasn't anybody I could have used it with. However... I was always very curious about how... it feels... Would you like to try it out?" She asked shyly.

"Um Lexa... That thing is... kinda huge. I don't know if you will be all right with this..." Clarke whispered.

"I'm not sure... Never tried it before."

"I guess we can try and if you don't like it, just tell me? For now... I will take three of those!" Clarke said when grabbing three of the round pebbles and putting them into herself. "Hey, not fair!" Lexa whined playfully. "You could have told me what you were planning! I wanted to put these precious little stones inside you!"  
"Now that I think of it... Yeah, you should have. Guess I'm too impatient."  
"It's all right Clarke... We have all the time in the world." Lexa rolled over, laying herself on her back and letting her right hand wander across her own belly and between her legs. She squirmed underneath her own touch, her chest rising higher and sinking in deeper as her breaths got louder, deeper and more intense. Her long, brunette hair was wavy around her shoulders, her eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted. She pushed her head into the pillow, her delicate throat quivering with every swallow. Her legs were cocked and spread a little, with one hand in between her trembling thighs while the other one clenched onto the sheets. Clarke watched Lexa for a while and it almost set her over the edge. With the three stones gently bouncing inside her, combined with unconsciously rubbing her thighs together this was the ultimate combination to achieve perfection. 

The wildest thoughts overcome Clarke, and she suddenly reaches out for her clothes, which irritates Lexa for a moment, but then Clarke found what she was looking for, and dragged herself closer towards her beloved one. 

"Commander, I have to arrest you." Clarke hissed when grabbing Lexa's busy hand, looking at it in awe before guiding it to her mouth to lick it clean. Lexa pressed her thighs together at the sight to release pressure. "So arrest me." Lexa responded. Clarke didn't let herself be told that twice. She got on top of Lexa, straddling her and binding her hands together with her scarf. Loosely, so that she could easily slip out, would it become uncomfortable for her. "This... OK?" Clarke had to make sure that this wasn't something Lexa would absolutely not want her to do. "I trust you, Clarke." Was the response she got and of course hoped for. She bent forward, kissed Lexa and tied her bound hands to the embellishment on the bed. 

"Please tell me if... this is not OK for you anymore." Clarke asked gently and Lexa nodded with a smile on her face.  
Clarke ran the tips of her fingers over Lexa's cheeks, to her lips, her neck, down to her chest where her hands came to stay for a while, before continuing their exploration and admiration, their final goal being the inside of her thighs, which she caressed, kissed and softly bit and suckled. Heda was completely and utterly at the mercy of Wanheda's hands - and she loved it. She trusted Clarke and knew she would be gentle and take care of her. There was nothing to fear. She felt Clarke's tongue running through her petals, curling around her pearl and softly sliding into her entrance. The air was knocked out of her lungs at the thought of it. She wanted to touch Clarke, to run her fingers through her hair, over her back and down her hips. She couldn't - and that aroused her even more. Her entrance expanded, quickly and sharply, and Lexa couldn't help letting out a sharp and heavy moan, tilting her head backwards, her hands clenching around the scarf that smelled so much and so deliciously like Clarke, who just slipped a tiny precious stone inside her. 

It took her about an hour to retrieve it with nothing but her tongue. Clarke rested on top of Lexa who was panting heavily with pleasure. It wasn't for long, Clarke kissed her way down between Lexa's legs again, this time resting her forehead on the tied girl's abdomen. She got a hold of the huge toy and the tiny vial of oil that she was warming under the sheets for the whole time. Clarke opened the vial and poured some of its contents over Lexa's abdomen, the fragrant oil running down between her thighs and through her soft lips. Clarke carefully ran her hand over the area to make sure everything is deliciously coated in oil. She let two fingers curl inside Lexa, they went in very smooth and easy, she was stretched, relaxed and very aroused, but it still made her shudder and pant heavily. 

Clarke was excited to do this, she had to reassure herself that this really was OK. And it was more than OK. She lifted Lexa's legs over her own shoulders, spreading her as wide as she could. Her mouth never broke the contact to Lexa's thighs, since she couldn't get enough of the sweet taste and the jelly-like texture that felt just so delicious on her tongue and lips, the view of shining, wet and oiled black epithelium and the soft moans escaping Lexa at the experience of unlimited pleasure. Lexa's head was spinning, her heart was pounding against her ribs and her body felt almost entirely dissolved into liquid wax under Clarke's touch, who placed the tip of the toy to Lexa's entrance. As slow and gentle as she possibly could, Clarke pushed forward. Lexa squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth at the feeling.  
"Clarke... please... "  
"Is it too much?" Clarke asked, seemingly worried.  
"No." Lexa answered, when she slipped her hands out of the scarf. "Please... hold me"  
Clarke smiled and climbed on top of Lexa before rolling over to their sides.  
"Like always?" Clarke asked, and Lexa gave a nod.  
"Please move very slow... I... never had something like this... inside me..." Lexa confessed, her cheeks slightly blushing.  
"Wanna guide me?" Was the question, and Lexa just replied by placing her hand on top of Clarke's while sharing a passionate kiss. When Lexa broke away, she buried her face into Clarke's shoulder, her steamy breath creating shiny water drops of summer rain on Clarke's hot skin. She tightened the grip around Clarke's hand and wrapped one leg around her waist. Clenching her eyes and weeping softly, she helped Clarke pushing forward deep inside her. "Slow Lexa! Please don't hurt yourself." Clarke murmured, however, she soon realized that there was something strange about Lexa's behavior about this. It didn't seem to hurt her, or at least give her some other seemingly pleasant feeling beside the pain, since she started thrusting her hips forward, impaling herself deeper. 

"The widest... I can open... myself to... you." Lexa gasped in between breaths. She paused for a few moments before continuing to move her hips and to Clarke's surprise it slid in and out very easy. When being aroused enough, Lexa could clench around Clarke's fingers, pulling them deeper and deeper, as far as they could possibly dive into her body. "Lexa." Clarke whispered upon remembering the feeling of this. "Let me feel you." With these words, Lexa let go of Clarke's hands, who then let go of the pillar. It slid out of Lexa immediately. Clarke could now enter her - feel her, and it was incredible what she felt. She was so stretched, so wide, so soft, so smooth and so wet. Her fingers went deep. Deep. And deeper - until they hit something - it was round and firm, like a ripe cherry. Lexa gasped at the contact. With the last small remains of functioning brain cells Clarke had left she knew what she just touched. This was... the opening to Lexa's womb. She searched for it again - and there it was. Round, tight and swollen. Clarke brushed over it with two fingers - and there it was - the release. Powerful, glorious, intense and - simultaneous. They shatter into each others arms, crumbling into dust and shards. They cry. They hold each other tightly, closing their eyes and collapse in exhaustion - for the moment.

"May this moment last forever." Lexa whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Anya gave the wooden box as a present to Lexa's 19th birthday.


End file.
